kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector W
Sector W is located in West Virginia. Members Numbuh 363 Numbuh 363, or Harvey McKenzie is the leader of Sector W. He is also the little brother to Supreme Leader, Rachel T. McKenzie, or Numbuh 362. He is extremely bratty and is very competitive. He also has a fear of being touched. He was later decommissioned due to bad behavior and freaking out whenever someone would touch him. He has a strong rivalry with Numbuh 1 of Sector V. Numbuh 83 Numbuh 83, or Sonya, is sweet and caring and is in charge of sweets. She is afraid of the dark and will throw a temper tantrum if you say anything about it. She tries to stay out of harmful situations and always tries to convince her teammates to leave. Numbuh 84 Numbuh 84, or Lee, is skilled in yo-yo tricks. He's calm and usually says 'cool' a lot. Numbuh 85 Numbuh 85, or Paddy, is the younger brother to Fanny Fulbright. He is the 2x4 Technology Officer. He does not appear in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. for reasons unknown. Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86, or Fanny, is believed to be the medic from a flashback scene in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. Fanfiction 'Buddygirl1004's Universe' In Buddygirl's universe, Numbuh 5.5, or Beckah Utsukushii, became part of the team when she moved to Virginia from Japan where she was sector leader of Sector JP. She joined Sector W and became in charge of hand-to-hand combat and is also their medic. Since Beckah's older siblings are scientists in the Undersea Lab, she can get new 2x4 tech for her team faster than the other sectors minus Sector V. 'Gamewizard2008's Universe:' They have a few roles in Gamewizard's stories. In Operation: GALACSIA, it was said that they defeated The Rhymer after Sector V was unable to, then tried to comfort Harvey when he was upset over Numbuh 1's leave. They later fought against some Sirbots and Rattlesnake Jake during The Invasion. In Operation: ANCESTOR, their treehouse was taken over by the Nighlok, Arachnitor, but were saved by Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, and Luvbi. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, Luvbi brought them to Skypia, where they were attacked by the demon, Heartburn. They participated in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, but didn't accompany Harvey in the Bonus Showdown. They also appeared in The Great Galactic Race, where Harvey rode against his team in the evil Tricycle (now named the "Harveymobile"). They were in Attitude Adjustment during the whole Giantess Fanny incident, and they made fun of Harvey when he drank the Shrink Potion and shrank to mouse size. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, Johnny 2x4 ripped a chunk of wall out of Harvey's wall, and Sector W, with Angie Granite, followed him to Plank's secret lair, where they were quickly captured after his song. Angie Granite later learned earthbending in Final Preparations, and, along with Charloette MayHence, helped Sector W escape into the Brotherhood Base, where they were reunited with Rachel and the others, and Harvey was hit by a Darkness Cannon. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Sector W was playing a videogame until Harvey started paining, due to the hit by the Darkness Cannon. They decided to go out for ice cream, and Harvey was kidnapped by Lehcar and Scarlet, escaping to the Negaverse. The other members told Numbuh 362 and the others and set off to the Negaverse, where the Negatives told them about Mt. Gnaa and the Well of Shadows. Mentions Rachel says that Sector W has the most highest mission success rates. When Rachel took Sector V off the Cake Missions, she gave the position to Sector W. Sector W is also the youngest sector in the KND. Trivia Harvey is the only operative who's numbuh does not start with 8. Numbuhs 84 and 83 are Sector W's Wally and Kuki from Sector V. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Locations Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sector Leaders Category:KND Sectors Category:Technology Category:2x4 Tech Officers Category:Medical Operatives Category:KND Pictures